Aqua ( frozen/blossomed)
hi I made pups save winter and i know other people have done frozen stories so I wanted to try it out I have all these ideas in my head so i really hope you enjoy :) ( in adventure bay a little pup named aurora started to be able to shoot water out of her paws and make tidal waves she wanted to share her powers with her little sister winter but something goes wrong .....) winter: aurora aurora !!!! Aurora : ugh - winter what is it winter : wanna play tag or hide and seek or -!! aurora : slow down ! First why are you up ??? Second it's 3.00am !!! ( she whisper - shouted ) winter : but the sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to have to have to PLAY !!!!!!!!! Aurora : SHHHH!!! Winter : sorry but - but PLEASE !!! ( she whisper - shouted) aurora : okay okay but only for a minute ! Winter : yay ! Let's go lets go lets go lets go !!! ( they ran to the backyard) winter : do the magic do the magic!!! aurora : here we go !! (She shouted waving her arms giggling splashing winter lightly winter: heee hee hee !! ( aurora makes a SEAL appear) winter : awesome ! Lets name her Seashell!! aurora : hah ha ha ! ( the pups end their play date by surfing on a tidal wave aurora made ) winter : ha ha ha ! Lift it higher !! ( aurora made the wave bigger) winter: higher! Aurora : hold on ! Winter : higher higher higher !!! aurora : wait ! Slow down winter !! winter: whee!!! aurora : WINTER !!! ( the wave crashes on winter knocking her out ) aurora : w-winter?!? Are you okay s-s-sis ?!? MOMMY DADDY !!!! Rocky: aurora ! What did you do ! tundra: my baby ! What do we do?! rocky : I know where we need to go ! ( they jump in their cars and trucks and rush to the beach) rocky: hello please my daughter ! I need help (waves crashed thinking they would drown ) ( but seals appear) tundra: hello ! Please help us my baby! Rocky: wheres queen seal?! ( i know silly name but whatever!! ) queen seal: right here what is it rocky and tundra ?! rocky: my daughter winter was struck in the head queen seal: by what ?! Aurora : by me I- I struck her in the head ( she looked scared and afraid ) queen seal: bring her to me ( rocky gently put her in queen seals arms) queen seal : I have to remove all magic from her mind but don't worry I will leave the fun ( she smiles) aurora : b- b-but tundra : will she be okay ?! She said kissing winter in her sleep queen seal: yes but limit auroras contact with everybody ..... including winter ( aurora just sat there with a scared worried look in her eyes ) do you wanna play in the water ?: ( at couple days later) winter : aurora ? Do you wanna play in the water come on its a beautiful day the sun shining come on lets go ! We used to be best pup - pals and now were not i wish you can tell me why! Do you wanna play in the water it doesntt have to be the water !! aurora : go away winter ! Winter: okay bye... ( three years later) winter: do you wanna play in the water or run around and dance and play ?! I think some company is overdue my favorite ball has lost all it's thrills you can have it sage sage: thanks ! Winter: it gets a little lonely all these empty rooms just watching the pups run by ! giggle- giggle -giggle -giggle -giggle !! ( five years later) winter: aurora? please I know your in there the pups are asking where you've been they say " you can do it " but i can't Im sorry aurora What ever I did just come out and play do you wanna play in the water ?! ( cries) ( cries behind door ) more tomorrow :)